We Are One ( TLK One-shot requests)
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: Title says it all. Any stories in here may or may not reflect my beliefs of the lion King universe. If you have any requests of your own just PM me or leave a review and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. I do not own Lion king or any of the characters from it.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot request by **_Vampygurl_, who requested this for her friend _Arashi Wolf Princess's_ Birthday.

**Arashi wolf princess:**

Just let me the first/second/whatever person to say this to you...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Please enjoy and I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Ahadi & Uru

Mufasa makes his way with a heavy heart through the tall grass, his father King Ahadi just died earlier today. He was old and died peacefully leaving his two sons to morn and take care of the pride. There was a ceremony held for the late king and right after that, Mufasa noticed his younger brother sneaking away from the pride. Rafiki and many of the older members of the pride talked with Mufasa about taking the throne, now Mufasa is finally able to sneak off as well. He emerges from the grass to see a much darker lion who almost blends in with the dark, hunched over by the stream. Mufasa gives a grim smile.

" I thought I'd find you here, Taka."

The slender brown lion breathes out in annoyance and without turning around, responds to his older brother.

" Don't call me that, my name is Scar. You know that."

Mufasa sighs and sits down next to his brother. His brother was right, he did know. Taka had insisted being called Scar on account of his scar from a water buffalo incident when they were younger. Since then he's been so stiff, he used to be more relaxed. He looks at the water and remembers something from when he and Scar were just cubs.

...

It was a bright and hot day in the pridelands and King Ahadi was taking his two sons on a little pouncing lesson. From the corner of his eye he sees Mufasa pounce Taka. His youngest protests.

" Ow! Stop it, it's too hot to wrestle! Dad, make him stop!"

Ahadi chuckles.

" Mufasa, leave your brother alone for now."

Mufasa tilts his head curiously.

" But dad, I thought you were going to teach us about pouncing?"

The king nods with a smile.

" Yes son ,but lets wait till we stop before you practice."

Ahadi glances around over the grass and spots his mate Uru getting a drink from a nearby stream, and an idea occurs to him. He stops abruptly and his sons run into his back legs. Mufasa exchanges looks with his brother feeling confused, being to short to see over the grass like their father. Taka looks around concerned with his eyes wide.

" What wrong dad? Is there danger?"

Their father shakes his head and shushes them gently with a micheviously smile.

" Just watch and learn you two."

The two cubs watch as their father crouches down and inches to the edge of the grass. Then.. He leaps out yelling.

" URU!"

The cubs hear a gasp and a loud splash followed by their father's laughter. The cubs peek out of the grass to see their mother sitting in the stream soaking wet and their father laughing so hard he looks ready to fall over. Taka hesitantly walks over to the edge of the stream not yet understanding what happened.

" Mom.. why are you all wet?"

Taka's concern only makes Ahadi laugh even more as their mother comes storming out of the stream and straight to Ahadi.

" Ahadi what on earth were you thinking?! Really? How old are you?"

Ahadi gives a toothy grin.

" I was just giving the boys a lesson in pouncing, you just happened to be there."

As the two continue to talk, Taka whispers something into his older brother's ear. Mufasa smiles and nods. Uru starts walking away in hopes to find a way to dry off and her mate tries to follow.

" Look Uru, I'm sorry I didnt mean to make you mad. Just wait for a - Ooof!"

Uru turns around in time to see Mufasa and Taka tackling their father and he falls into the stream getting just as wet as his mate. He sits up looking stunned even though most of his face is covered by his wet, black mane, everyone could tell. Taka is laughing and Mufasa gives a toothy grin.

" Was that how to pounce, dad?"

Uru busts out laughing as Ahadi lumbers out of the water.

" Yes son.. That would be correct."

He turns to his mate with a smile.

" I suppose I deserved that."

Uru nods with a smile then licks his cheek.

" You most certainly did, You oversized cub."

The king and queen glance over to see their cubs playing with the water and wrestling. Mufasa stops for a moment smiling.

" Come on dad!"

The father smiles at his son.

" I'm coming."

...

Mufasa returns back to the present with a smile on his face, he glances over at his brother staring at the stream. I wonder if he's forgotten? After a moment, Scar glances over at his older brother.

" Tell me, when are you to become king?"

Mufasa sighs and looks up at the stars.

" Tomorrow. Do you think mom and dad with be watching?"

Scar rolls his eyes feeling a slight pain at the mention of his mother, he has missed her greatly.

" Im sure they are Mufasa, I really doubt they would miss their favorite son become king."

Mufasa tears his eyes from the stars and frowns at Scar.

" You know they love us both the same."

Scar extends his claws.

" Correction, they loved us both.. At some point. Only one of us will be king."

Scar pauses and starts to say more but he is suddenly splashed in the face with cool water. He looks over to his older brother feeling stunned and annoyed. Mufasa has a serious sort of smile on his face.

" Brother. I may have been chosen to be king but, that means nothing to our parents. We will always be equals besides.. As my most trusted adviser its you who will be keeping me from doing the dumb choices I seem to make a lot."

Scar doesn't respond at first, he stands up and quick as lighting he swipes his paw in the water sending water into Mufasa's face. With that he turns to the tall grass and stops.

" Oh, and I haven't forgotten Brother."

With that, Scar walk away leaving Mufasa grinning and watching the stars.

* * *

**By the way, this is my first one shot and request so I hope its up to standards. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the second request for B-Day! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Its a hot day in the pridelands and the queen is thinking of her busy mate.

She smiles down at her son who has finally fallen asleep while nursing just moments before. Simba is now about two months old, that means he's old enough to be left with someone. _So I can finally get some time out of this cave... Also Mufasa will be finished patrolling the borders soon, perhaps I can meet up with him..._ As King, Mufasa has had to carry out the regular duties as always leaving Sarabi to watch Simba of course, so time together is scarce. _I could ask a lionesses when they get back from hunting to watch Simba..._

Sarabi starts thinking of who when a idea pops in her head and she grins. _I know just who to ask..._

...

Scar stares at the queen in annoyance.

" Sarabi, you cannot be seriously think I would be a good sitter. I don't do.. Cubs."

She calmly looks at him then places her son in the front paws of the older prince, she holds her head high.

" Scar as your queen, I order you to watch your nephew."

She gives the scowling lion a smirk.

" It's not that hard."

Scar gives a small growl and rolls his eyes.

" Ah,The Queen strategy? Well then, I suppose as a lowly member of this pride I must follow your demands, my Queen."

Sarabi gives a curt nod ignoring the mocking tone of her brother-in-law. She gives her sleeping son a glance then heads to the entrance of the cave.

" Good. I will be back to pick him up."

Once she's gone, Scar studies the sleeping cub.

" So.. You're the little furball who's snatched any chance I had of getting the throne, hmm?"

_He's so tiny... One swipe of my paw and he'd be gone._ The throne can be in my grasp once again. His thoughts are interrupted by a very vocal mewing from the cub. He looks down to see the cub shift still sleeping. Little Simba pushes his uncle's paw slightly before going still. _Even so young he is strong..like his father._ Anger at his older brother flares as he studies the cub. _Killing him now would prove to be smart..._ The cub mews again sounding distressed. _He must be having a nightmare..although isn't he too young?_ Scar sighs thinking of his own nightmares. He studies the cub suddenly seeing Simba as a kindred spirit, even though he knows everyone has nightmares at some point. _Perhaps I could use this cub in the future once he's older..._ Scar nuzzles the cub till he quiets down. Simba snuggles closer to his uncles chest. _Yes.. You might prove to be of some use, Simba..._

Unknown to Scar, Sarabi was watching their exchange from outside the cave. She smiles as Scar nuzzles her son to quiet him. She then turns and makes her way to the watering hole to find Mufasa taking a drink.

The king lifts his head at the sound of paws approaching. He turns to see he Mate, Sarabi. He smiles as she walks over.

" I was just on my way back. I didn't realize I took so long that the lionesses Are back."

The queen smiles knowingly.

" oh they haven't yet."

Mufasa looks confuses then looks around.

" Then.. Where is Simba?"

A thought occurs to him and he relaxes.

" Ah, Rafiki must be watching him then."

The queen shakes her head watching her mates face change to a look of concern.

" Surely you didn't leave him alone..right?"

Sarabi rolls her eyes amused.

" Of course not. He's with your brother."

Mufasa jaw drops.

" my brother, _my brother_? Taka?! Cubsitting?"

His mate chuckles.

" Yes your brother. You should have seen his face when I asked, then after I left he comforted Simba in his sleep.

Mufasa beams and lets out a boustrieous laugh.

"If someone can can change my brother's attitude, why not our young son. Good thinking my queen."

The queens smiles rubbing against her mate.

" Of course it was. And now that we have some time.. How does a walk sound?"

Mufasa smiles.

" A walk sounds perfect."

The King and queen start walking away from priderock smiling.


	3. Lost Love

Hey** everyone! This was requested by **_ThatTexasKid_**. **

**I've heard many theories pertaining to these two but I haven't had my own till now. But it doesn't show on here even though it helped me write elements of it.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

_I run after the golden cub in front of me with a excited grin on my face. I leap up onto a rock and jump down on top of the cub, his turf of chestnut brown on his head tickles my nose as he protest. I giggle._

_" Well maybe if you would just tell me where in the pridelands are you leading me, I wouldn't need to pounce you!"_

_He frowns as I get off him, he glares at me._

_" I doubt it, Vitani. You look for any opportunity to ambush me!"_

_I roll my eye._

_" Like you don't too..."_

_The cub give me a small sheepish smile as he starts leading the way again._

_" Maybe.. But im still not gonna tell you."_

_I scowl at him, it works when my mother does it._

_" Why not?!"_

_He chuckles acting all high and mighty._

_" Because I said so, and I am the - OOF!"_

_Due to me tackling him from behind this time, we tumble down the hill each of us struggling to be at the top of the other. We reach the bottom with a thud and I'm on top. The cub struggles underneath me as I grin triumphantly._

_" Serves you right for acting all sef-important."_

_I let him up and swishes his tail at me annoyed and 'Hmmps!" at me before we continue walking for a little bit. The male cub walks over to a huge dead Fallen tree. The cub glances at me proudly._

_" My dad and I found this on our way to the jungle a couple days ago."_

_I leap up onto the tree to see a field of flowers as far as the eyes can see. I give a low whistle._

_" Wow, this is a ton of flowers but.. You know Im not much of a flower kind of lio- ahh!"_

_As I'm talking, the cub gets his revenge by leaping up and in the process, knocks me off into the thick bed of flowers. I surface for air from the heavy fragranced flowers only to hear laughter from the top of the tree. I bare my teeth at the laughing cub and he gives me a toothy grin._

_" Sweet revenge Vitani, sweet revenge."_

_I grin as well as I crouch down in a fighting stance._

_" Then its now war."_

_He leaps down with a growl and we start wrestling in the flowers. Once the sun starts to set we stop to catch our breaths, I look to the cub smiling through my panting._

_" We'll always be best friends, right?"_

_The golden cub nods his head panting even more than me but still grinning as he looks over to me._

_" Of course! The best! Nothing can get between us!"_

...

My eyes snap open and I look around disoriented for a moment. I scan the cave as my heart sinks. I see Simba and Nala sleeping on their high rock while Kovu and Kiara lay a little aways from the lioness scattered about. But of all lions and lionesses I see in this cave, none of them are who i'm looking for. I frown and stand up, knowing i need to think outside and i silently pick my my way through my sleeping pride and past the snoring warthog till im out of the warm cave into the cold night.

I pace in front of the cave entrance for a moment, thinking about my dream. _Why did i dream of him? Its been so long..._ The images of the cub flash through my head like a speeding river and my eyes start to water. I shake my head to get rid of the images, gritting my teeth. _No, im not going to stand here and cry my eyes out! Im not a cub anymore..._ Knowing i need to clear my head, i sprint down Priderock heading straight for the outlands.

As I run, start to feel like im being watched and stop to scan the area with my fur bristling.

" Show yourself!" i growl aggressively watching the grass for movement.

" Calm yourself, Vitani."

Despite my hardcore upbringing, I jump at the voice and look up to see the crazy old baboon sitting in a tree above my head. I growl slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

" What do you want, Rafiki?"

Rafiki shakes his head and points his stick at me.

" No, no! It's not about what I want.. Its about what you want."

I roll my eyes.

" What I want is for you to leave me alone..."

The baboon chuckles.

" Noo... What you want is something more than dat."

I turn to walk away but I freeze at his next words.

" You are suffering from a broken heart. Dat is one thing dat can only be fixed by-"

I turn and swipe at him only to sprint away with my eyes closed tight, I dont care where I go.. Just anywhere but here!

...

after a while i slow down and open my eyes and looks around to see the light peeking out, its only then I notice I notice the rest of my surroundings. Before me is a huge log overlooking a dead field, and I look around confused. _I know this place. Wait.. Why did I come here?_ I start to turn around to head home when I notice the silhouette of a lion sitting on the long dead tree. Instantly I pounce, knocking the rouge to the ground and I stand over him growling.

" You are dangerously closer to my pride's borders, GET OUT!"

The lion under me looks surprised only for a moment but he doesn't struggle or even growl...he chuckles.

" Im not here to conquer your pride's land... I have my own pride waiting for me."

I scoff not allowing him to slip out.

" Likely story! If you already rule a pride, then why are you here?!"

He rolls his eyes.

" If you allow me to stand, I will explain."

I don't move. The lion sighs.

" Im from the Nightlander Pride, though I wasn't born there. I'm looking for a pride i used to know that is somewhere around here."

Finally I step off him confused. I had heard of that pride when I was still living in the outlands from one of the lionesses who joined us.

"The Nightlanders? I thought that pride had died out?"

The lion sighs shaking his head as he stands to stretch then sits back.

" No, but it almost did. It took a lot of work to fix things, thats for sure."

I sit back as well but I remain tense ready in case he tries something.

" Oh.. Well what pride are you looking for?"

He shrugs glancing around.

" Im not really sure... I just know its close to this spot."

I raise an eyebrow.

" Really, what makes you so sure?"

He continued to scan the area then glances at me.

" Because I remember this place..."

I tilt my head in confusion and a chill runs down my spin for some reason.

" You remember this place? What are you talking about?!"

He snaps out of his thoughts it looks like and he shakes his head.

" Nevermind. Tell me, whats the closest pride to this spot?"

my claws come out as o give him a threating look.

" Mine, why?"

He nods.

" I figured as much. Show me the way."

I frown.

" uh.. No. You still havent said why."

He stands up looking bored.

" I told you, Im trying to find a particular pride somewhere around here. So if yours is the closest then, I should check it out first."

I stomp a paw while baring my teeth.

" But why?!"

He looks me in the eyes looking sincer.

" Because there is someone I need to see."

I snort and roll my eyes.

" Oh yeah? Who?"

He takes a step torawerds me.

" My best friend."

The words from My dream echoes in my head and I freeze.

" What?"

He continues to stare as he takes another step closer.

" You heard me. I once told my best friend that nothing would get between us..no matter what."

He stares at me as I study him closer. His golden fur on his nose has claw scars that look old but somehow makes him look more handsome. His orange eye stand out with his chestnut mane. My heart starts beating faster. _No,no,no..it cant be him.. He's dead..._ The lion smiles softy searching my eyes and he speaks softly sounding hopeful.

" Do you remember the flowers?"

My jaw drops and I shake my head.

" You cant be..."

He takes a step closer and finally I jump back, his face looks hurt.

" It's really me, Vitani."

His voice, his mane, his smile, everything about him screams its him. Suddenly, before I don't see the full grown lion, I see the lion cub from my past..._my best friend_. My eyes water as I stare at the lion before me.

" Kopa?"

He nods with a smile and before I know it, I am running towards him and tackling him to the ground. I don't move knowing i just need to be close to him, otherwise just know I will fall apart. I feel him nuzzle my ear gently.

" Vitani, you know its okay to cry right?"

At those words the tears finally come pouring out and we sit up together. My face is buried in his mane and his head is on my head as he speaks quietly.

" I told you nothing would get in the way."


End file.
